1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a cross-over duct for a steam turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steam turbine, a connection pipe adapted to allow the steam discharged from an intermediate pressure turbine (or high pressure turbine) to flow into a low pressure turbine is generally referred to as a cross-over duct. Incidentally, examples of conventional techniques pertaining to the cross-over duct include the technique disclosed in JP-A-11-229818 (FIG. 1).